Friends Forever
by staceyfiona
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends ever since Austin came into Sonic Boom with his best friend Dez to film a music video. Ever since that day that Ally helped him write their first song they have been inseparable. What will happen when Austin starts to have feelings for Ally? Will he tell her? What will happen if he does? Will they still be friends forever? Old Story! Re-uploading.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

"So Ally, you doing anything this tonight?" I say as I walk into Sonic Boom.

"Hmm. Not that I know of. Why's that?" She asks.

"Oh, no reason at all. I was thinking that maybe we could have a movie night tonight." I say as I hop on the counter.

"Sure. I'll go ask Trish what she's doing."

"No! I mean… just you and me. If that's okay?"

"Okay. Sure." She says all chirpy.

"Awesome. I'll text you the details later." I look down at my watch and see the time. "Well, I gotta go so I'll see you tonight."

"Bye" she replies.

I hop off the counter and make my way over to the supermarket to get snacks for tonight. I can't wait!

**Ally's POV**

3:00pm

It's been a long day at Sonic Boom. I'm still waiting for a text from Austin and as I think of it my phone goes off. I pick it up and see I have 1 new message from Austin.

_Hey Ally. Meet me at my place at 4pm. I've got everything organized so you don't need to bring a thing. My parents said you could stay the night if you want to so just bring a spare change of clothes for tomorrow. Can't wait! See you soon. :) xx_

Lucky my shift ends in half an hour so I've got time to get ready. And what was with those hearts at the end of the message?

_Hey Austin. I finish my shift at Sonic Boom in half an hour so I'll go home, get my stuff then be at yours'. Okay? Can't wait either! :) xx_

I replied to his text straight after I read it. Wait, did I just send hearts as well? Oh well, he probably won't even notice.

Waiting for my shift to end seemed like forever but it's finally 3:30pm which means I can go home and get ready. I get home and it's now 3:45pm so I pack spare clothes, grab my toothbrush, tell my dad I'm going to Austin's then leave. It only takes 10 minutes to walk there so I won't bother driving.

**Austin's POV**

I have just got everything ready when Ally walks through the front door. We don't even bother knocking anymore because we know each other so well.

"Austin?" I hear a faint voice call. It's Ally.

"In the lounge room" I call back.

Ally walks around the corner so I get up from the couch and walk over to her and embrace her in a hug. "Let's go put your bag up in my room then come down and start the movies". I put my hand on her back and lead her up the stairs to my room. She puts her bag down and we make our way down the stairs.

"What movies do you have?" She asks as we sit down on the couch attempting to pick up the pile of DVDs in the process.

"It's a surprise" I say as I take the DVDs from her. I look through for my all-time favourite movie. I eventually find it and put it in the DVD player. I go back and sit down on the couch next to Ally so our legs were touching. She didn't seem to mind though.

"I thought you would pick the Lion King" she whispers to me at the beginning.

"I know this is one of our favourite movies". After that no one said anything.

We were half way through the movie and it was already 5 o'clock. I saw Ally yawn out the corner of my eye and she leaned her head on my shoulder. To make it more comfortable I put my arm around her shoulder. As I did this she looked up at me but I pretended that I didn't noticed and just kept watching the movie. After a few minutes she looked away from me and watched the movie to.

When the movie finished no one moved and we just stayed where we were. After a while my stomach started to rumble. "How about we go make dinner?"

"Sure." She replies but still doesn't move.

I get up then stick my hand out to help her up. She gladly takes it but I don't get go of her hand while we walk to the kitchen. I find the pasta in the cupboard and start to cook it. While I'm doing this, Ally is just sitting on the kitchen counter twiddling her thumbs. I walk over to her and take her hands in mine. She looks up at me and we just stare into each other's eyes. I can't help but look into her beautiful brown eyes and start to lean in. She leans in to. We are millimetres apart when I hear my phone ring. I pick it up and see the I've got a new message from my mother.

_Hey honey. Is Ally there yet? Your father and I are going out tonight and will be home really late. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you. Bye x_

"My parents won't be home until late so it'll just be us." I tell Ally before replying to my mother. Ally just nods her head unable to say anything.

_Yeah, she's here. We're making dinner. See you tomorrow. Love you too. :)_

I go back to making the pasta and before I know it, it's finished. I serve it in two bowls; one for me and the other for Ally. We make our way back to the lounge room in complete silence. This time I sit on the opposite side of the couch to where Ally is. I can't stop thinking about the kiss which my mother just had to interrupt. Wait; was I actually sad that I didn't get to kiss her? I'll just let it go and not think about it.

I've finished eating and I noticed that Ally is just staring at me. I get up off the couch and walk over to her. "I'll take your bowl to the kitchen" I say and take her bowl from her.

By the time I get back to the lounge room, Ally is asleep on the couch so I pick her up and carry her up the stairs to my room. I place her on my bed and go and get changed into my pyjamas. I walk back into my room, go over to my bed and lay down next to Ally. I put my arm around her and she snuggles up to me. "Goodnight Ally" I say as I kiss her head. I think about everything that has happened tonight. Before I know it I'm drifting off to sleep then I am asleep and dreaming about me and Ally and how we'll be friends forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

I wake up to a warm feeling next to me. I reach over to the bed-side table to get my phone to check the time. It's not there so I start to freak up when something next to me moves. I turn around to see Austin still asleep next to me. I don't remember ever going to bed. The last thing I do remember is eating dinner and Austin taking my bowl into the kitchen. He must've carried me upstairs. How sweet of him.

I'm about to get up when I feel a pair of arms around me; Austin's. I turn around to look at him and he's just looking at me. "Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He says in a really tired tone. Did he call me beautiful?

"Yeah not to bad thanks. How about yourself?" I say back to him.

"Pretty good considering you were here." Is that a good thing considering he's my best friend?

"Uhh… thanks, I guess?" I say really confused. We're laying here for a while in complete silence. His arm is still around me. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind but it's kind of strange. I'm starting to get a big hungry and actually am wondering what the time is.

"Austin?" I ask really quietly not wanting to break the silence.

"Mmm." I hear him mumble.

"What time is it?"

He looks at his watch then says "12:30pm"

"What!? 12pm. How'd I sleep in so long? No wonder I'm so hungry." I say jumping out of bed. All I hear is Austin laughing behind me. I turn around and ask "And what's so funny?"

He's still laughing while he answers me "It's actually only 7:30am"

I give him a stern look but I can never stay mad at Austin; he's my best friend for crying out loud! I eventually give up and start laughing with him. "I'm still hungry. What's for breakfast?" I ask all too stupidly because obviously the answer is going to be…

"PANCAKES!" Austin screams at the top of his lounges. How did I know?

"Of course it is" and with that he's out of bed and down the stairs. I follow him down to the kitchen and by the time I get there, I can smell pancakes already cooking.

"Couldn't even wait for me, huh?" I say as I walk over to him.

"Nope. You can cook them if you want though." He says while looking over to me.

"Austin, you know that I can't cook anything. I'll probably burn them."

He finishes cooking the pancake then steps away and motions for me to stand in front of him. I nervously stand in front of the fry-pan. He passes me the pancake mix and I take it from him but he doesn't let go. He stands behind me looking over my shoulder and pours the mixture while I'm holding it. The whole time that I'm cooking the pancakes, he is standing behind me looking over my shoulder helping me.

"See, it isn't that hard, is it?" He asks while walking away with the plate of pancakes that we made.

"I guess not" I say quietly still not believing that Austin's arms were around me for 15 minutes!

After we finish breakfast, I found out that his parents had already left for work so I decide to go upstairs and call Trish. I get my phone out and dial her number knowing that she probably won't even be awake yet. I've got to tell her about everything that has happened in the past day. After what seems like forever, she picks up.

**Trish: **Hey Ally. What's up?

**Ally: **Not much. I'm at Austin's house. You?

**Trish: **Wait, why are you at Austin's house?

**Ally: **We were having a movie night and after dinner I fell asleep.

**Trish: **Oh, okay. So, why'd you call?

**Ally: **I need to tell you something but I wanna tell you in person not over the phone.

**Trish: **Okay. Come over later then?

**Ally: **Sure. How's 11am sound?

**Trish: **Good. I'll see you then. Bye.

**Ally: **Bye Trish.

And with that I hang up, turn around and Austin's standing in the door way.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask nervous that he heard the whole conversation.

"Only the part where you're going to Trish's later" He says walking over to me. "I've got to go see Dez later anyway."

"Awesome. It's already 10am so I should get ready." I walk over to my bag to get my clothes out. "Where can I change?"

"Bathroom, down the hall" He says looking through his draws for something to wear.

I go down to the bathroom and am walking back to Austin's room when I hear him talking to somebody. I stand outside the door and listen to what he's saying.

**Austin:** Listen, Dez, I really like her but I don't know if she likes me or not.

So he's talking to Dez. I can hear everything Dez is saying as well because he's on loud speaker.

**Dez: **Dude, listen, I get that you like Ally but you've got to tell her soon.

**Austin: **I know, I know.

**Dez:** And it'll be better sooner or later. You said that she's at your house now. Right?

**Austin:** Yeah.

**Dez: **Then tell her before she leaves.

**Austin: ** Thanks man. She's probably changed by now so I'm gonna go. Later.

**Dez: **Later.

And with that he hangs and puts his phone down. I wait a minute before walking in and putting my stuff away. I look at my phone and see that it's already 10:45am. I was going to walk but it takes 10 minutes to drive there.

"Hey Austin, would you mind dropping me off at Trish's?" I ask.

"Sure, but first I need to tell you something." He says nervously. Oh boy, I know what this is going to be. I gesture for him to continue. "Okay, well I've got these feelings for a girl but I don't know how she feels about me. Should I tell her or wait for her to say something first?"

"Definitely tell her first. Girls hate making the first move. Practice telling her on me. Even use my name instead of hers if you want to." I say back.

"Okay. Here it goes. Ally, I've liked you for a while now but I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know if you like me the same way but all I wanted you to know is that I like you." He said, not even looking at me.

"That was really good. Maybe when you tell her you should look her in the eyes and try and sound more confident in what you're saying." Why am I helping him with another girl, he just said that he liked me.

"Okay. Here it goes. Ally, I've liked you for a while now but I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know if you like me the same way but all I wanted you to know is that I like you." He says more confidently this time while looking directly at me. I can't help but melt when he said it.

"That's really good now after you drop me off at Trish's, go find that girl and tell her how you feel" I say trying to help him again. I can't even comprehend what he's going to say next…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

"He said what!?" Trish screams in my ear.

"Yes he actually did say it. I can't believe it either" I've just told her what Austin said to me bore he dropped me off at Trish's house.

"What exactly did he say beforehand?" She asks.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Austin, would you mind dropping me off at Trish's?" I ask._

_"Sure, but first I need to tell you something." He says nervously. Oh boy, I know what this is going to be. I gesture for him to continue. "Okay, well I've got these feelings for a girl but I don't know how she feels about me. Should I tell her or wait for her to say something first?"_

_"Definitely tell her first. Girls hate making the first move. Practice telling her on me. Even use my name instead of hers if you want to." I say back._

_"Okay. Here it goes. Ally, I've liked you for a while now but I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know if you like me the same way but all I wanted you to know is that I like you." He said, not even looking at me._

_"That was really good. Maybe when you tell her you should look her in the eyes and try and sound more confident in what you're saying." Why am I helping him with another girl, he just said that he liked me._

_"Okay. Here it goes. Ally, I've liked you for a while now but I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know if you like me the same way but all I wanted you to know is that I like you." He says more confidently this time while looking directly at me. I can't help but melt when he said it._

_"That's really good now after you drop me off at Trish's, go find that girl and tell her how you feel" I say trying to help him again._

_"I just did" He says looking at the ground. Is he trying to tell me that he likes me? Why am I saying this myself?_

_"Are you trying to say that you like me?" I ask still confused about the whole thing._

_"Yeah. I know, I shouldn't have said it. You don't like me back. We're never going to be friends again after this. I get it." He keeps rambling on._

_"Austin, I like you too…" I mumble to myself unable to comprehend what has just happened. Obviously he had heard what I said._

_"Really?" He asks looking up at me with hope in his eyes. I'm now the one looking at the ground. I nod my head to reply to his question. "Well, in that case then, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Awwww. And what did you say back?" Trish asks after being quiet through the whole thing.

"I said yes…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Trish asks.

"I said yes. Okay? Austin is my boyfriend. I am his girlfriend. We are together. Okay?" I ask while standing up and getting my bag. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye"

"See ya" I hear Trish say as I walk through her bedroom door and out the house.

**Austin's POV**

"You did what?" Dez screams in my ear after I tell him what happened earlier with Ally.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend. Dez, you said to tell her that I like her, so I did." The whole time when I'm talking Dez is just shaking his head.

"Yes, I said to tell her you like her, not ask her to be your girlfriend. There is a difference you know."

"I'm happy the way things worked out. I told her that I like her, she said that she likes me, I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes. What's so wrong with that?" I say back.

"Nothing, I guess. Well, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters." He says. Hearing him say that actually makes me happier than I was before. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to find my starfish. I know that he's around here somewhere. I'll talk to you later." And there's the craziness I've been waiting for all day.

"Okay… I guess I'll see you later then.

I walk back to my house and think about everything that has happened; Ally and I had our movie night, we made dinner together, we almost kissed, I carried her up to bed, we slept together, I told her I liked her and she liked me back, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. There is only one more thing that could possibly happen; our first date. I'm thinking it should be soon, maybe tomorrow night. I decide to text her to see if that is even possible before I start to organize anything.

_Hey Ally. I'm thinking maybe tomorrow night we could go out to dinner. Only if you want to though, it's completely up to you. Love, your awesome new boyfriend, Austin :) xx_

I get a reply almost straight away.

_Hey Austin. That sounds perfect. Can't wait! Dad's working late tomorrow so you'd have to pick me up. What time would you be able to do that? Love, your awesome new girlfriend, Ally :) xx_

_I'm thinking maybe around 6 o'clock. I'll make the reservation for 6:15, yeah? Can't wait either. xx_

_Okay. I'll see you 6 o'clock tomorrow then. Bye xx_

I can't wait for tomorrow night. It's going to be totally awesome!

**Ally's POV**

Monday night, here it is, mine and Austin's first date. To be honest I'm actually kind of nervous about this. I'm sure Austin isn't though; he doesn't get nervous about anything. It's 5:55pm so Austin should be here any minute. Soon enough I hear the doorbell ring so I hurry down stairs to the door and see Austin through the glass. I open the door and greet him.

"Hey there" I saw with a smile. One of his hands is behind his back so he must be hiding something.

"Hey, I got this for you." He says while pulling out a small blue velvet box. He opens it and inside I see a necklace with a treble clef on it with an 'A' either side.

"Aww. It's beautiful." I say back.

"Turn around" I do as he says and he places the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you so much! I love it." I say then give him a kiss on the cheek. He takes my hand leads me over to his car. He opens the door for my then goes around to his side of the car and gets in. He starts the car and turns on the radio. The music is really quite but it's nice. Before I know it we are at the restaurant. He gets out and runs around and opens my door for me to get out. Austin locks the car and takes my hand. We start walking over to the restaurant and I can't help but think how our date is going to turn out. It'll either be good or bad; I'm hoping it's good. Let's just wait and see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I had just arrived at the restaurant. We walk in and the place looks amazing. There are decorations everywhere and it's really quiet but not too quiet for discomfort.

"Name" the waiter ask us.

"Moon, for two" I say back.

"Ah, right this way sir."

We follow the waiter to a table in the corner of the room. I pull out Ally's chair for her like a gentleman and say "My lady." She just giggles and sits down. I then also take a seat and the waiter hands us the menus. I look over to Ally and she just looks so beautiful sitting there with all the lights shining on her.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face? I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and check. Be right back" She keeps rambling on as she gets up.

I take her hand and she stops talking and looks down at me. "Did I forget to mention you look beautiful tonight?" I say truthfully. I can see a blush creeping up on her face as she sits back down. She still doesn't say anything back. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything since I gave you the necklace back when I picked you up."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. This is my first date by the way. Oh, and I love the necklace" She says looking straight at me. I just can't believe this is her first date! I, Austin (middle name that I'd rather not mention) Moon, have taken my best friend, Ally (I don't know your middle name) Dawson, on her first date ever.

I just smile and then the waiter comes back to take our orders.

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana." I tell the waiter.

"I'll have one to. Thank you" Ally says after me.

He writes down the order then walks away to take the orders to the kitchen.

The whole time we were waiting for our meals to come wasn't actually as awkward as I thought it would be. We both told jokes to each other and we talked about a new song that Ally had been writing. Before I knew it, we had both finished eating and I now had to take Ally home. We get up to leave and I take her hand in mine. She doesn't look up at me but I can see her smiling. A few people stop eating and turn around to look at us. I just ignore them and keep on walking. Once outside, we both get in my car and are on the way to Ally's house.

"Thanks for an awesome night Austin. I really enjoyed it." Ally told me as I was walking her up to the door.

"Me too. It's probably the most fun I've had in ages. There's just one thing that could make it better" I say looking down at her. She looks at me confused. I take her hands in mine and start to lean in. She does the same and we were millimetres apart, again, when Ally's father opens the door.

I just take a step back and say "Goodnight Ally." And with that I walk away to my car. When I get there I turn around and she's not there anymore. I just get in my car and drive on home. Only if I was a few seconds quicker, I would've kissed her. "Stupid Austin, stupid" I say to myself as I drive off.

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I were just about to kiss but my dad decides to open the front door right at that moment. He just looks at us and Austin takes a step back. "Goodnight Ally" he says then walks away to his car. My dad tells me to go inside because it's too late to be out. I go to look at the time on my phone when I realise I don't have it. It must still be in Austin's car. I run out the front door to get it but his car is nowhere in sight. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom to get ready for bed.

I look at my alarm clock and it is only 10pm. I'm not very tired so I think over what has happened. Austin took me out to dinner. He almost kissed me. That makes it almost twice now that he has kissed me; once when we were making dinner before he was my boyfriend then again after our first date.

When I told Austin that I like him, I wasn't too sure if that was 100% true, but now I know it is. He's my best friend and my boyfriend. What more could girl ask for?

After thinking about Austin for what seems like forever, I hear a knock on my window. I open the blinds and see Austin standing there on a ladder with my phone. I run over and open the window and help him inside.

"I just got home and sent you a message when I heard your phone beeping in my car. I thought I should bring it back to you" He explains one inside.

"Thank you" I say taking my phone from him. "And about before, I'm so sorry about my dad…."

"Don't worry about it Ally. It's no biggie." He says. I can tell that he is lying though from the tone of his voice. I just let it go.

"So, is there any other reason that you came other than to give my phone back?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Am I not allowed to come visit my girlfriend in the middle of the night for no reason at all?" He asks me.

"Austin, it's not the middle of the night" As I'm saying this he gives me an 'are you serious?' look. I look over to the clock and it says the time is 2:30am. Wow! How'd it get so late? Austin must've seen my reaction because all he can do is laugh.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"I guess so" I answer as I begin to laugh with him. "I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?" I ask as I walk over to my bed. Austin nods his head and I think he's about to leave when in actual fact, he locks my bedroom door and comes and lies down next to me. I just smile. He puts his arm around me and I just snuggle up to him.

"Goodnight." Austin says as he kisses my head.

"Goodnight" I say quietly as I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

It's been a week since Austin and I started dating. And just in case you're wondering, no, we haven't kissed yet. I haven't seen Trish since before our first date either. I decide to text her to catch up since Austin is busy today.

_Hey Trish. Haven't seen you in ages. Catch up girl day today, yeah?_

After I send the text I walk down stairs to have breakfast; pancakes. I guess being around Austin for a week can really change the way you do things; like what you eat for breakfast. By the time I get back upstairs, 10 minutes later, I have 5 new texts.

Trish: _Hey Ally. I miss you so much. How's it going with Austin?_

Trish: _Oh, and I would love to hang out today. I've been stuck with Dez for a whole week no thanks to you and Austin. Haha. See you later. :)_

Austin: _Hey baby girl. I'm gonna miss you today. Deffs catch up tomorrow, yeah? Love you. Bye xx_

Trish: _Do you not know how to answer a message or something. I'll be at yours around lunch. Okay?_

Dez: _Have you seen my starfish?_

I reply back to Trish's text first.

_I guess I'll see you at lunch then. Can't wait! :)_

Then Austin.

_Hey. I'm gonna miss you too. Anything planned for tomorrow. Love you too. Bye :) xx_

I'm not even going to bother to reply to Dez. I get a reply from Austin straight away.

_It's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow. Love you :) xx_

We just keep on texting each other until I hear a knock on the door. Is it lunch time already? I tell Austin that I have to go but I'll talk to him later. I turn my phone off so I don't get distracted while hanging out with Trish. I run downstairs because she keeps knocking on the door and she will continue to until I answer the door. When I open the door she walks straight in past me with a pile of movies in her hands and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Okay, I've got a whole bunch of movies. I don't know which one to watch first. You can pick if you want to" she says while looking through them all.

"Hey Trish. Welcome. Would you like to come inside?" I say back since I didn't get to say it before. She doesn't even bother to answer me so I continue. "I don't think that we'll be able to watch every movie today Trish."

"I was thinking that we could pull an all-nighter. That way we would be able to watch all the movies. What do ya say?"

"I'll go call Austin and you can call Dez. Yeah?" I ask as I walk up the stairs to get my phone to call Austin.

**Austin: **Hey Ally. I thought today was supposed to be your girl day with Trish?

**Ally: **Yeah it is, but we're wondering if you and Dez wanna come over later to pull an all-nighter and watch a whole bunch of movies with us.

**Austin: **Sounds like fun. When do you want me there?

**Ally:** Just anytime from now I guess.

**Austin: **Awesome! I'll be there in a few. See you soon.

**Ally:** Bye.

I hang up the phone and go down stairs to find Trish in the kitchen making popcorn.

"Austin said he'll be here soon. Did you call Dez?" I ask as I take some popcorn that was already made.

"Yeah, he's busy at the moment but will definitely be here later." She says without even turning around. We're both sitting in the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door. It's probably Austin.

I walk to the front door, open it up and see Austin right there. "You don't have to knock on the door you know?" I say as I open the door for him.

"Yeah, but it was locked." He says walking passed me without another word and straight for the kitchen. I follow behind and by the time I get there he has already started eating it.

"Maybe save some for the movies? " I say while laughing and taking the giant bowl to the lounge room and placing it on the coffee table.

I pick up the pile of movies about to go ask Trish which one she wants to watch when Austin takes the movies from me. He places them back on the coffee table, takes my hand and whispers "Come with me". The way he whispered that sent chills down my spine. I followed him up the stairs anyway and into my room. He chucks his bag on the ground and turns to me. I'm just looking at him confused as to why we are even up here. "I thought that we could spend some time alone before Trish and Dez get here"

"Umm, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Trish is downstairs. She was the one who made the popcorn"

"Ohh, well, she can manage without out us for a little while" he says while walking closer to me. He takes my hands.

"Are you sure? You've known Trish for how long and you don't know how she can ruin anything when by herself?" I say still holding his hands.

"True. But first there's something I want to do." He says smiling down at me. He looks down at me and starts to lean in. Is he actually about to kiss me? I start to lean in to when…

**Trish's POV**

I continue making the popcorn when I realise that Austin and Ally aren't anywhere in the kitchen. I walk into the lounge room and they aren't there either.

"Hmm, I wonder where they could be" I say to myself.

I walk up the stairs and stop outside of Ally's room. I can hear talking but it's quite mumbled. I open the door slowly and Austin and Ally standing there, holding each other's hands and only millimetres apart. They notice me standing there and jump apart instantly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just came to say you don't have any popcorn kernels left." I say looking from one to the other. Neither of them said anything. "I'll just go back downstairs now." I say walking out and back downstairs. I think I just interrupted something important and feel really bad about it.

**Austin's POV**

Every time Ally and I seem to get close, something or someone interrupts us. Maybe this is a sign. Are we actually supposed to be together? I've made up my mind. I have to do what's right.

"Hey, Ally?" I ask her not sure if what I'm about to do is right or wrong.

"Yeah?" She replies looking up at me.

"We need to talk…"….


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch eating ice cream when I realise that I haven't talked to Trish in a while. I haven't even told her about Austin and I. I walk up stairs and get my phone. I see that I've got so many missed calls and texts mainly from Trish, a few from Austin and a couple of random ones from Dez. I ignore all the texts from Dez and Austin and decide to text Trish back.

_Hey. Sorry I didn't reply straight away. I've been really busy. Maybe we should catch up later. Yeah?_

I always get a reply back from Trish straight away. It's been 5 minutes and I eventually get a reply. I open it and now I understand why it took so long to get a reply.

_WHY HAVEN'T YOU TEXT ME OR CALLED ME BACK?! I WAS THINKING THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU! Or you were just spending time with Austin? How are you and Austin going by the way? Give me all the details. And we can't catch up because I'm working. Talk to you later. Bye :)_

Trish is actually working? Wow! So many crazy things happening at once.

_Austin and I broke up about a week ago. There's nothing more to it besides that. I don't understand why he broke up with me and I don't think he does either. Talk to you later. Bye :)_

I don't get any reply so I walk back to the lounge room, place my phone on the coffee table and continue eating my ice cream while watching cartoons.

**Austin's POV**

"You did what!?" Dez screams at me over the phone.

"Calm down. It felt like the right thing at the time but now I'm not too sure." I would be talking to Dez in person but he's grounded and only just got his phone back.

"I still don't understand why you did it. I thought you really liked her?"

"I do but whenever we were getting close, somebody had to ruin it. She won't pick up the phone when I call or talk to me in person. I'm starting to think this was the wrong thing to do." I say while repeating what happened in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Ally?" I ask her not sure if what I'm about to do is right or wrong._

_"Yeah?" She replies looking up at me._

_"We need to talk…"_

_"Sure, what's up?"_

_"Well, I don't really know how to say this but you know that I really like you, right?" I say looking away from her._

_"Yeah?" She replies really confused. I don't say anything and she seem to get a bit anxious about what I have to say._

_"I really like you and all but I'm beginning to think this whole relationship is a bad idea. I know you're probably going to hate me for this and I completely understand why but right now I think this is for the best. I'm sorry." I say while finally looking up at her again. She had tears in her eyes. What she did next was really surprising. She kissed me. Finally, our first kiss! Just as I comprehend what is happening and kiss her back, she pulls away and talks._

_"I'm not mad. I completely understand. I'm just confused but I don't want to talk about it right now. I think would be best if you just left for now." She says not looking at me. I can still see the tears in her eyes though. I just nod, stand up and walk towards the door. I turn around to say something but decide not to. I close her bedroom door, start to walk towards the stairs and straight away I hear her crying and screaming. I think I even heard something break. I don't want to think that I caused that but I know that I did. I walk past the kitchen and Trish calls out to me._

_"Hey, Austin, where are you going?" She calls because she doesn't know what just happened, obviously. _

_"Uhh… I just remembered I had to go see Dez for something. I'll talk to you later" I say walking away and towards the front door._

_"Okay?" I hear her say as I leave Ally's house. I'm still not 100% certain that what I did was right and at the moment I'm starting to regret it. I think of turning around and apologizing but I'll just leave her be for now. Instead of going to see Dez I just walk home and think over what has just happened. I truly regret this now._

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I got the starfish stuck to my face." I hear Dez say over the phone. He must've been telling me a story as I was thinking over what happened between me and Ally.

"I think I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later buddy" I say and am about to hang-up but Dez decides to start another story.

"Then when I was 8…" I hung up after that. He probably won't even notice that I've hung-up.

I need some fresh air so I walk outside and go for a walk. Somehow I've ended up outside of Ally's house. I can see her through the window so I decide I'm gonna try and call Ally again. This time though I put my phone on private so she doesn't know it's me calling. I dial her number and hear the usual _Ring-ring_. I see her pickup her phone and she finally answers it.

"Hello?" She says. Oh, how I melt inside after finally hearing her voice.

"Hey. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I just want to say that I'm sorry. I don't want what happened between us to mess up our friendship." I say. I think she's figured out that it was me talking because I can see her facial expression change and she starts crying. I don't hear her say anything so I decide to talk again. "Please don't cry".

"H-how di yo-you kn-ow that I-I was cr-cryi-crying?" She looked so confused.

"Look outside the window". I see her turn around and she smile. Oh boy, I've missed that smile of hers. She doesn't say anything so I continue. "Come outside. I've got something for you".

She seems hesitant at first but goes along with it anyway. The front door opens which means that she actually might want to talk to me. She shuts the door and starts walking over to me slowly. I start walking towards her a bit faster than she was to me. We end up meeting each other half way between her house and the road. No-one says anything so I decide to.

"From the first time we met I thought that we would be friends forever. After a while I had a massive crush on you. I never thought that you would like me back so I never said anything about liking you, ever. When I eventually told you and you said that you also liked me, my heart was beating out of my chest. I thought that I was dreaming but I wasn't that was probably the best day of my life, apart from meeting you of course." That makes both of us giggle a little bit. "Breaking up with you was probably the worst thing I ever did. Ally, you are the most talented and beautiful girl that I have ever met. Will you please go out with me? Again…"

"Austin, I don't know. I know that we can be friends but I don't know if I can go out with you. I really like you but I don't think I can trust you enough at the moment to be in a relationship with you again. I'm sorry." What she just said does make me die inside a little but at least we can still be friends.

"Well then, I guess there was no need to get this." I pull out a box from my back pocket and hand it to her. She takes the box in one hand and puts the other over her mouth in shock. She opens the box and inside is a silver necklace with a treble clef hanging on it. There are rhinestones all over it. She looks up at me and passes it back.

"I'm sorry Austin, but I can't take this." I just look down disappointed but one day I will give it to her.

Right at that time Ally's dad comes home. He steps out of the car and sees me. When he sees me he doesn't look too happy. He starts to walk over to us so I take this as my exit to leave.

"Well, I gotta go now but I'll see you later." I give her a hug and she hugs me back. I give her a kiss on the cheek and walk off. I start walking down the street when I hear somebody calling my name. I turn around and see Ally running after me.

"I forgot to give you this". I'm about to ask what but she cuts me off by kissing me. I start to kiss her back and take this as my chance to put the necklace in her pocket. Just after I do so she pulls away. "I'll see you later". She smiles up at me and I'm speechless. She walks off back to her house where her father doesn't look too happy. I'm probably the happiest person in the world right now. Nothing else could be any better.

...

**Hey guys. Sorry but I won't be updating this story much after today. A few big things have happened in my life the past couple of days and I don't think I'll be able to update much this week. I'll try my hardest though. I love you all and hope that this doesn't mean you won't read my story anymore. Please continue to read my story when I update again. Thankyou and I'll see you sometime towards the end of the week. Goodbye :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

I'm sitting in my room thinking about Austin. After he broke up with me, for who knows what reason, I kissed him. That was probably the best thing that I've ever done. I actually kissed Austin; my best friend; my ex-boyfriend… I forgot about that part. I hear my phone ringing in my pocket so I get it out. A box falls out of my pocket and I pick it up. It looks like the box that Austin was going to give me earlier but how'd it get in my pocket. I open the box and smile at the thought of Austin buying me a necklace. I'm staring at the necklace when I remember the phone. I don't even look at who it is but I answer it anyway.

**Ally: **Hello?

**?: **Why haven't you been answering your phone. I've tried calling you like a million times!

From the way they talked I could tell it was Trish.

**Ally: **Sorry, I didn't hear my phone ringing.

**Trish:** Whatever. You've got to come over, now! I've got to tell you something but I want to see your reaction when I tell you.

**Ally: **Okay. I'll be there soon.

**Trish: **Bye.

I hang up the phone and get ready to go to Trish's. I put my phone in my pocket again and go to walk out of my bedroom. I turn around to close the door when I see the box that Austin gave me on my bed. I walk over to it, pick up the box and take the necklace out. I know I told Austin that I didn't want it but I just love it so much. I put it around my neck and click it up. I place the box on my night stand and then make my way to Trish's.

**Trish's POV**

Where is Ally? I rang her ten minutes ago. She should be here by now. Right then the doorbell rings. I run to the front door and open it. I don't look who it as and grab their arm and pull them inside.

"What took you so long to get here? I can't keep this in anymore. Dez…" I realise that it wasn't Ally in my house. It was Dez. "Wait, you're not Ally. Why the hell are you in my house? GET OUT!" I say and push him through the door.

"I just wanted to say sorry." He says as he walk away crying. Right then Ally walks up the door confused as to why Dez was walking away crying and me yelling at him. That's normal for us though.

"Hey. What was all that about?" She asks as we walk up to my room. I'm about to answer when she continues. "Wait, I don't want to know".

"Well, that's actually kind of why you're here. It's about Dez." She doesn't say anything but gestures for me to continue. "Well…"

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the mall looking for a new job. I hear somebody calling my name from behind so I turn around. I see Dez running towards me at full speed._

_"What do you want now freckles?" I ask him annoyed. After all, it was his fault that I got fired from my last job._

_"I wanted to ask you something, but not here." He says whispering the last bit. Before I can answer he's grabbed my hand and is pulling my out of the mall. I'm screaming at him to let go but he won't._

_"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON OTHERWISE ALL OF THOSE FRECKLES WILL BE GONE BY THE END OF THE DAY! MAYBE EVEN SOONER!"_

_"Well, I don't really know how to say this but… Umm… I…" He started stuttering._

_"Just spit it out!" I say slapping his arm._

_"Will you go out with me? I really like you and I actually might think that I love you. Now you know everything." He says sitting down on the nearest chair sighing. I just stand there frozen trying to understand what happened. I look over to him and he looks worried. I can't even think of anything to say so I don't. I just walk away._

_End of Flashback_

Ally is just sitting there staring at me. I'm starting to think that telling her what Dez said what the wrong thing to do. When she finally says something I'm not expecting it at all.

"Aww. Dez has a crush on you. That is the cutest thing ever!" I glare at her. "Sorry…" She says while looking away.

"This is serious Ally."

"I know. So let me get this straight; Dez asked you out and said that he likes but may love you. You didn't say anything but just walked away and that's the end of it. Am I right?" She asks looking up at me.

"Yeah but you forgot about the part where he kiss… Never mind…"

"Did he kiss you?" She asked, surprised.

"I never said that." I say trying not to look at her.

"I think you did. Come on, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, fine! He kissed me. Are you happy?" I saw getting up and walking downstairs to get a drink. Ally of course followed me. "Are you mad that I got my first kissed before you?"

"Of course not because that isn't true" I just look at her confused and surprised. "I kissed Austin the day we broke up." I can't believe what I'm hearing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Ally. Guess who?" I hear as somebody comes up behind me covering my eyes. I already know that it's Austin.

"Hmm, is it Cody Simpson?" I say as I tap my finger on my chin while thinking.

"Nope. Two more guesses. You were close though"

"How about Justin Bieber?" I guess again, incorrectly of course.

"Not even close. Ahaha" I take Austin's hands in mine, take them off my eyes and turn around.

"Is it, the one and only, Austin Moon?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Even though you cheated by looking at me" He says while laughing a little bit. I laugh a bit as well but don't say anything. He gets a confused look on his face. "What's up?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" I say, turning around to walk up to the practice room. He grabs my hand and turns me around.

"If there's nothing wrong then why do I have to not worry? I can always tell when there's something wrong. What is it?"

I stand there and don't say anything at first. He can always tell when something is wrong with me. "We need to talk. Come on." I say while turning around to walk back up to the practice room. I hear him walking behind me. I sit down on the piano bench and he comes and sits next to me. I start playing the piano softly and only stops when Austin puts his hands over mine.

"What's wrong?" He asks while still holding my hands.

"What are we? I mean, like, we were together, then we broke up, but still act like we're together."

"I know. I'm confused about this too. I really like you, Ally. You know that right?" I'm not looking at him directly but I do nod. "And I know that you really like me too, right?" I nod again. "And we broke up not because we don't like each other, obviously. We broke up because of everybody else. How about we get back together but don't tell anybody. It'll be our little secret."

"Austin, I don't know. I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

"Why not? We like each other and want to be together. You do want to be with me don't you?"

"Of course I do Austin. Why wouldn't I?" I say finally looking up at him.

"Then why don't we get together, see how it works out and then tell people?"

I don't know what to say and I think he knows that. I haven't said anything for a couple of minutes and just when I'm about to say something, he kisses me. It wasn't like when I kissed him when we broke up. This was different. I don't know how but it just was. I could tell that he really liked me. I've made up my mind. We pull away at the same time.

"I see that you like my necklace" He says. At first I'm confused but then I remember the necklace he gave me when he first asked to be together again but I said no.

"Yeah I do." I say and smile up at him. "Yes"

"Yes?" He asks me, confused.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, again."

"Awesome!" He says, then kisses me again.

Later that Day

**Austin's POV**

I'm sitting in my bedroom thinking about what happened between me and Ally earlier. After she said yes, all I wanted to do was scream it to the world but I know Ally wouldn't appreciate it so I'm just keeping it between us for now. I hear knocking at the door so I get up off of my bed and run down the stairs to answer it. It was Trish. She walks in and doesn't even say anything. I'm surprised that she didn't just walk in straight away.

"Hey there. Come in if you want to." I say sarcastically to her.

"What did you do to her?" Was her response.

"Excuse me?" I'm kinda confused as to what she is talking about.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, no, I don't."

"Don't act stupid with me. What did you do to Ally? She's been all happy since I saw her this morning. I know it has something to do with you. She's not telling me anything."

"Uh, I went and saw her this morning and we talked for a bit. I can't think of anything that I had said or done to do something like that to her." I lie with the last part. I didn't know that asking her to be my girlfriend, again, or kissing her would affect her like that.

"I don't believe you. I know that something is going on and I will find out sooner or later. You wait and see Moon, just wait and see." And with that she's out the door. I'm kind of confused as to what had just happened. I run back up the stairs to call Ally to see if she wants to come over for dinner later. I dial her number and she answers almost straight away.

**Ally: **Hello?

**Austin: **Hey baby. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner later.

**Ally: **Uh, sure. What time should I come over?

**Austin: **Anytime. You could come over now if you want.

**Ally: **Sure! I'll just tell Dad what's happening and then come over.

**Austin: **Awesome! You can stay the night if you want to.

**Ally: **Sure. I'll see you soon.

**Austin: **Bye. See ya.

And with that I hang up. I know that Ally will be here soon so I tidy the place up a bit. I ring my parents to tell them what is happening and they say it's fine. I tidy up a bit more then I hear the doorbell ring. I run there, look in the mirror to make sure I'm presentable. I open the door and do not expect what I see. I don't say anything but all I can think is 'OH CRAP!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's POV**

"Hey man. What's up?" Dez asks as he walks through the door.

"Uhh, what are you doing here?" I ask while looking out the door to make sure that Ally wasn't anywhere insight.

"I thought that maybe because we haven't spent much time together lately that we could have a guy's day. You know; just you and me?" He asks while walking into the kitchen and looking for food.

"Couldn't you've rung me first?"

"I tried but it wouldn't dial. Either you were on the phone to somebody or your phone was turned off. Your phone is never turned off so who were you talking to?" I must've been talking to Ally but I didn't want to tell Dez that. Not yet anyway.

"Uhh, Dez? I'm not feeling 100% right now so do you mind if we have do this some other day?" I ask while walking him over to the door as he was eating his banana.

"Sure buddy. I have to go find my monkey anyway."

Phew. That's Dez out of the way. As I open the door to let Dez out, Ally is standing right there. I'm about to say something but Dez decides to interrupt me instead.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Dez asks really confused.

"Uhh, I'm here to see Austin" She says confused as to why Dez is here.

"You do know that he is sick right?"

Ally doesn't say anything but looks over at me. I give her a look at to say 'I only told him that I was sick so he would leave'. I see her nod a little bit so I guess that she understood me.

"Well I just came to give something to Austin then I was going to leave." She says looking from me to Dez.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys later then." As Dez walks out the door I hear him mumble something about the monkeys and biscuits.

"What was that about?" Ally asks as she walks through the door.

"Well, Dez came over without asking me after you called so I had to think of an excuse to get him to leave. The first thing I thought of was being sick. But now that's out of the way, we need to talk." After I said that last part, Ally looked a bit worried. "And don't worry, it's not bad." She then looked relieved.

I took her hand and led her up to my bedroom. We both sat down on my bed.

**Ally's POV**

I had just got to Austin's house and Dez was there. Austin made up an excuse to get rid of him just because I was coming over. After Dez had left after a lot of explaining why we were both there, Austin led me up to his room and we both sat down on his bed. Austin said that we had to talk and I'm really worried about what it'll be but he said it's not bad but I'm still a little worried.

We've been sitting up here for a few minutes and nobody has said anything yet. Austin then speaks up "We need to talk"

"I know. You already said that" I say while twiddling my thumbs.

"Right, sorry. So anyway, I think Trish thinks there is something going on between us. She came here earlier today and blamed me for you being happy. I hope that I'm the reason for you being happy." I hear him laugh a little at this and so do I.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that nothing was going on between us. I know that I lied but what else was I going to do? Tell her that we're dating again? I didn't know what else to say." He's starting to freak out a little bit now.

"Look. There's no easy way that we're going to get through this. I don't know if you're going to like this or not but Trish knows about us. I didn't…."

"WHAT?!" Austin yells as he interrupts me.

"I didn't tell her though." I say while trying to calm him down.

"Then how'd she find out?" He says as he starts to calm down a little.

"When we were on the phone earlier, she was standing on the other side of the door and I didn't realise it and you were on loudspeaker so she must've heard everything."

"But how did she get to your house so fast? I called you straight after she left."

"Austin, I only live just down the road. It doesn't take that long to get to my house from yours."

"Right… I forgot about that. So, what exactly happened?"

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room just like I would any other day. I was thinking about calling Austin and just then my phone rang and it was him. "That's just a tad creepy". I say out loud to myself. I answer the phone and put it on loud speaker._

**_Ally: _**_Hello?_

**_Austin: _**_Hey baby. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner later._

**_Ally: _**_Uh, sure. What time should I come over?_

**_Austin: _**_Anytime. You could come over now if you want._

**_Ally: _**_Sure! I'll just tell Dad what's happening and then come over._

**_Austin: _**_Awesome! You can stay the night if you want to._

**_Ally: _**_Sure. I'll see you soon._

**_Austin: _**_Bye. See ya._

_I hang up the phone after talking to Austin and Trish barges through the door into my room._

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"Uhhh… What are you talking about?" I ask. I think she means the phone call though._

_"That phone call you just had. Was that Austin? It sounded like Austin." Just as I thought._

_"Uhh…" Is all that I can manage to say again._

_"It was Austin, wasn't it?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you never broke up?"_

_"We actually did break up but we got back together."_

_"Okay then. Then why didn't you tell me you got back together?"_

_"We didn't want to tell anybody. I don't know why but it's just what we decided."_

_"Fine then. I thought that we were best friends. I thought we told each other everything… but I guess I was wrong."_

_"Trish…" I started but then she cut me off._

_"NO! Just save it Ally. I've got to go anyway. I'll see you later." And she walks out the door._

_"Trish!" I say again while running after her but she keeps walking so I just give up. I grab my things and just walk to Austin's house._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow! She really said that? I can't believe it." Austin asks once I've finished my story of the events which took place earlier today.

"Yup. I still can't believe it myself." I say while crying a little bit because I think I've just lost my best friend.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you no matter what. You just have to believe it's going to be okay and everything will be okay." Austin says while pulling me close to him. I don't say anything but I wrap my arms around him and cry a bit more. We stay like this for who know how long until we hear a knock downstairs at the front door. We both walk down there and Austin opens the door. Oh great, what else is going to go wrong today…


	10. Chapter 10

**This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Previously I had asked if anybody would like to write the last chapter but that didn't end up happening so I wrote it myself. I know it might seem a bit crappy but I couldn't think of anything else to write. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'FRIENDS FOREVER'. Does everybody understand? Anyway, here is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I were sitting in his bedroom while I was telling him everything that had happened between me and Trish earlier today. There was a knock at the door and we both head down there to see who it is. Austin opens the door and I'm standing behind Austin so I can see who it is.

"Hey man! Wha….." Somebody who sounds just like Dez says. "Why is Ally still here and why is she crying? Is it because of what Trish did to her? Because that's why I'm here!"

I've never heard Dez like this. EVER!

"Uhhh. Yeah. She told me what happened just after you left and I said that she could stay her…" Austin started to say before Dez cut him off.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! I thought we were best friends and that we could tell each other everything but I guess I was wrong!" Dez said, slightly raising his voice a little bit.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Austin says while trying to calm Dez down. "Maybe there was a reason that we decided not to tell anybody. Maybe we didn't want anybody to know for a reason. Did you ever think of that?!"

"I don't care if you have a reason for it. We are-were best friends and thought that we would be friends forever but I guess I was wrong about that!" Woah! I can't believe that Dez actually just said that to Austin.

Austin doesn't say anything in response to that and I don't think he is but then I hear a mumbled "get out of my house". Dez doesn't do anything so Austin then screams "I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Only friends are welcome here and you're not one of them." Dez goes to say something but decides against it and walks out the front door, slamming it closed behind him in the process.

"Austin?" I say quietly, not really sure on how Austin feels about what just happened.

"Yeah?" He asks, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Are you okay?" I ask walking over to him. I had backed away a little bit before Austin and Dez's fight.

"How do you think I am, Ally? I just lost my best friend because I didn't tell him about my girlfriend."

"I feel the same way"

"How on earth can you possible feel what I'm feeling right now?" Austin says as he slides down the front door to sit on the ground.

"I lost my best friend because I didn't tell her about my boyfriend. It's exactly the same thing." I say as I go and sit next to Austin.

"That is so true." Austin says while holding my hand. "Maybe me and Dez and you and Trish just weren't supposed to me friends forever. Maybe this is how everything was supposed to go in our lives. I knew that one day Dez and I wouldn't be friends anymore but I didn't think it would be today or like this. I also know that as soon as I saw you in Sonic Boom that we were going to be friends forever. I could just feel it."

"And I knew that Trish and I wouldn't always be friends forever."

"I'm glad that all of this happened though, Ally." I give him a confused look and am about to ask why when he continues talking. "I'm glad that all of this happened because in the end we're still together and I know deep down that we are perfect for each other. That's why I bought you this." He pulls out a small blue box and opens it. "And don't worry, I'm not proposing to you. We're only 16! It's a promise ring. Promise me that we will always be friends forever, no matter what. Austin and Ally, together forever." He opens the box to show a gold ring with a small diamond pattern on the top of it.

"Friends forever" I say as Austin puts the ring on my second finger.

I lean up to kiss Austin but he has the same idea and we bump noses. We both laugh about it and then he kisses me. After this kiss, I know that we won't just be friends forever but we will also be together forever and hopefully someday, married forever.

**Austin's POV**

Today has been a pretty hectic day. First I died to Dez about why Ally had come over, then Ally tells me that her and Trish had a fight and are no longer friends, then Dez came over, again, and had a go at me because for the same reason Trish did to Ally and now we are no longer friends either. In the end, though, Ally and I are still together and she promised me that we will always be friends, maybe more. I gave her a promise ring and she gladly took it.

I took Ally home not long after all that happened.

"Hey Ally. Are you okay?" Her dad asks as we walk through the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I had a small fight with Trish. Nothing to worry about though" Ally says back to her dad.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. How about you stay at Austin's house for a couple of days? I'm going out of town and I think it'd be better if you weren't alone. If that's okay with Austin though?"

Ally looks up to me standing next to her for approval. "Yeah, that's no problem. How long will you be gone for?"

"One week. How about you go up and pack your bags now? I have to sort some stuff out now but I'll definitely see you before I leave. Okay?

"Okay." And with that Ally and I head up to her bedroom to pack her bag to spend the week at mine.

After no time, Ally had packed her bag, we had said goodbye to her dad and were now on the way to my house. It's a quiet drive there and I help her take her stuff into my house when we get there.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Ally asks.

"In my bedroom with me? Only if you want to though." She looks a bit hesitant at friend but nods her head and agrees after a minute of thinking about it. We put her stuff in my bedroom and head downstairs to make something for dinner because it's getting a bit late.

"What would you like for dinner, m'lady?" I ask in a weird accent while walking into the kitchen.

"How about pasta? I love pasta!"

"How about you cook it then?"

"I would but I don't know how to cook." She says in a sad voice.

"Then how about I show you". I say as I jump around the kitchen getting everything ready to cook dinner.

…..

"That pasta was so good! How did you learn to cook like that, Ally?" I asked Ally, jokingly.

"Only from the best" She replied with a small giggle. Ally and I had finished eating dinner and were now in the lounge room watching movies. "Quiet! This is my favourite part of the movie." Ally hushed me. We were watching The Lion King, for the millionth time tonight!

"Ally, haven't you watched this movie enough times now?"

"Nope. You can never watch The Lion King enough times. It just isn't possible." I didn't say anything after that because I know that somehow I would lose this fight, like I always manage to do.

"Austin?" I hear Ally mumble after the movie is finished.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Trish will ever forgive me for what I did?" She says quietly, barely audible.

"I don't know." I say truthfully.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She is-was my best friend. I told her everything-almost everything."

I look down at Ally and can see a tear running down her face. I wipe it away and she looks at me. "If she was truly your best friend then she would forgive you. Only time will tell. For now we only have each other and that's enough for me. Let's not ruin this week by thinking about it. Okay?" I say truthfully, trying to not think about any of it myself.

"Alright. I'm glad we will be spending the week together."

"Me too Ally, me too." After a while, Ally had fallen asleep on me and I think about everything that has happened today; Trish and Ally are no longer friends, Dez and I are no longer friends, but Ally and I will, hopefully, always be friends forever.

**The End**


End file.
